The L in evil stands for love
by xxidontcarexx
Summary: inuyasha and naraku fall in love on sorry guy gotta wait till internet back up
1. Chapter 1

R: omg I love naraku x inuyasha but I can never find enough stories that quell my need for it so I'm writing my own. Hope you like!!

Disclaimer: I don't inuyasha

**Naraku thoughts **

_Inuyasha thoughts_

* * *

"Naraku your gonna die today!" again inu's gang finds them in another ploy developed by the evil hayano.

"is that so inuyasha?"

"yeah!" Then red clad boy leapt into the air attempting to strike him but fate had other plans because you see Kagome being the stupid girl she is sat him, effecticly slamming him on naraku and in the process crushing their lips together. At that point it seemed like all time had stopped.

"_WHAT THE HELL?!"_

"**so soft…" **inu tried to get up but a hand on the back of his head and a arm around his was waist prevented him from doing so. He soon melted into the kiss. A tongue shot out and rubbed inu's bottom lip begging for entrance, he quickly obliged. They battled for dominance, naraku won and explored inu's mouth reveling in the sweet yet spicy taste of him. They would of continued their make out session if it weren't for the loud gasp heard behind them. They quickly broke apart. Inuyasha leapt far away from naraku and next to the shocked and angered miko companion.

"uh kagome?"

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME INUYASHA?!!"

"what? Bitch I never-"

"SHUT UP AND SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!!!"

After about 11 sits inuyasha was promptly knocked out by the miko. This act enraged naraku.

" **HOW DARE THAT WENCH!! I'm taking him with me I want more of him…**_**kukutuku.**_**" **

just then naraku shot out one of his tenticals and took the unconscious hayano and pulled him into his chest rapping him his white bamboo fur. Inuyasha sighed contently.

" **it seems he likes to be in my arms."** naraku mused.

"Naraku you give him back now." the wench screamed, readying her bow and arrow to fire. But naraku just smirked and disapered to his castle with a new lover in tow.

**Naraku's castle inu pov **ugh that bitch really sat me this time. I turn and realize I'm in a bed, a bed covered in naraku's scent! I open my eyes and see a pair of red ones staring at me.

"naraku where am I ?"

" funny for a second there I thought you were going to ask about that little miko wench, it a good thing you know who you belong to."

"who I belong to? I don't belong to any one but me!" I make a move to get up but naraku pushes me down and staddles my hips. I made another slow observation, I'M NAKED, WERE BOTH NAKED!!.

"oh no, no puppy you do belong to me." then he crushed his lips into mine, I couldn't help but melt into the kiss. Then he ground his hips into mine, I gasped, he shoved his tongue into my mouth and I wrapped my arms around him. We broke for air and he ground his hips harder into mine and I back. I moaned out loud.

" kukuku like that my puppy?" then he flipped me on my stomach and lifted me on my hands and knees.

"wha?"

"then you'll like this even better." the he slammed into me. I cried out, it hurt really bad. Then he leaned over and whispered sweet things whilst telling me to relax. I did then he pulled out to the tip then slammed back in, I screamed out in pleasure as he hit something inside me.

" there! Again onegai!!"

Reg pov

Naraku pounded into him harder and faster. Then he reached around inu's waist and grabbed his weeping member and stroked it in tune with his thrusts."Aah! naraku I'm gonna-" inu came hard in naraku's hand and naraku came soon after filling him to the brim with his seed. They both collapsed and naraku pulled inu to his chest then covered them both up and fell into a peaceful slumber……

…or so they thought.

* * *

R: sorry so short but I have little time to make it longer

**REVIEW **

JA NE


	2. slap!

R: sorry it took me so long to update but I've been distracted with my other stories

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha

* * *

Inu pov

oh god my back hurts like hell! And what the fuck my ass does too! That never happen before so why-

oh

MY

GOD!

I fucked NARAKU! The same guy I'm out to kill! Well not anymore obviously I mean I'm in his bed, by the way is really soft and way better than that tree.I open my eyes and see I'm snuggled in his chest, arms rapped tightly around me as if protecting me. It feels good to be held this way, even if it is naraku. I'll wait a couple more hours before I get up it's too comfy to move.

Naraku pov

I see my little puppy has awaken yet he didn't move from my embrace, he actually snuggled more into it!

I am pleased he stayed because it will make it all the more easier to tell him he's never leaving.

* * *

**xx lets check on the group now xx**"STUPID INUYASHA CALLING ME A BICTH AND RUNNING OFF WITH NARAKU!"

* * *

"wench lower your voice in the presence of this sesshomaru."

Kagome and the others quickly turned around and saw the lord of all the western lands in all his glory staring questionly at them.

"where is my brother wench?"

"don't you dare-"

"he was taken by naraku milord." miroku quickly said before kagome dug her own grave with her stupid mouth. Dumb ass girl.

"and you let him be taken so? What did he do not bend to the wench's wishes or did you have no futher use for him and abandoned him?" sesshomaru asked with a major killing intent pouring off of him.

"what do you care your always trying to kill him and take his sword!"

"are you that foolish miko? Do you see us fighting our all? It is mearily training." kagome shut up to that. It was true there was no ill will toward each other when they fight. Their feud was over.

And sesshomaru is pissed! His brother had asked him to threaten the miko to take the beads of subjucation off of him because it was really starting to effect him mind, body, and soul.

Just then sesshomaru left and started in the direction where inu's scent.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?! GET BACK HERE-"

"shut up kagome your mouth has caused enough trouble." miroku glared at the girl whom is now on the floor with a red hand print on her face.

Miroku ran up to sesshomaru and started to walk beside him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question.

"um do you mind if I accompany you milord." miroku said with a faint blush on his checks." do as you wish monk." sessh said before returning his attention forward.

"_was that monk blushing at me? Such a strange nigen…" _

"_damn it! Did he see me blush? Shoot! Well he is very attractive…"  
_

"just where the hell are they going?"

"hope fully to inuyasha." sango said following with shippo and kilala in tow. Leaving kagome lagging behind.

"_slap me and leave?! I don't think so!"_ she thought as she ran to catch up.

* * *

**Xx aww to the lovers now xX**

* * *

" puppy it's time to wake up can't be sleeping in bed all day can you?"

"mmnhf!"

"now, now no groaning don't you want your morning kiss?" naraku said with a smirk. Inu's head immediately popped up and he pressed his lips against the kumo's catching him of guard. Making him fall on his back with a gleeful inu straddling his hips."what else can we do beside sleeping eh?"

* * *

**Xx outside their room xx**

* * *

Kagura was just walking past when she heard…

"Aaah! Harder!"

"_WHAT THE HELL?!"_

* * *

R: omg don't worry I'll make it way longer next time. But I have a cold and I need to lay down

**review**

ja ne


End file.
